


If I Should Wake, My Heart You’ll Take

by TigressJade



Series: Shadows Over Brooklyn AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is afraid Magnus is into Jace, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Malec AU, Multi, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Jace Wayland - Freeform, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Simon Lewis, One Night Stands, Starbucks, The Author Regrets Nothing, he isn't, jimon, jimon au, malec drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: AU. where Magnus is Jace’s latest one-night-stand and Alec is Jace's roommate/adoptive brother and they meet and feel this instant connection with one another, after Jace skips out on Magnus like he does to all of his one night stands.





	If I Should Wake, My Heart You’ll Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au. where Magnus is Jace’s latest one-night-stand and Alec is Jace's roommate/adoptive brother and they meet and feel this instant connection with one another, after Jace skips out on Magnus like he does to all of his one night stands. Its a mixed Malec and Jimon drabble. Although, as always, Malec is front and center in my writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jace always takes his hookups back to the apartment, where Alec puts on his headphones/ignores him completely, because he made sure they got a place where Alec’s bedroom was on the opposite side of Jace’s, so he wouldn’t have to hear any more of his brother’s night life than he had to.  Alec doesn’t pay any mind to Jace’s hookup partners until after Jace flees the apartment bright and early the morning after hoping to avoid having any awkward scenes or god forbid letting someone down easy.

Alec always makes breakfast for them. And there are a few poor unfortunate souls who actually develop feelings for Jace and have to be let down by Alec, because Jace couldn’t possibly be a normal functioning human being or anything, something Alec grumbles every time he has to deal with someone else’s hangover, someone else’s broken heart, or god forbid, has to explain that no Jace really meant it when he “no strings attached” the night before.

Alec is the good student, the quietly out gay son, who wants to become someone who can help other people, hence his double major in psychology and social work.  He rarely goes out to clubs with Jace and Izzy, no matter how much they try to drag him into their night life. So he hasn’t really had a lot of boyfriends, despite being an adorably closeted romantic.

Then he sees Magnus walk through the Jace’s bedroom door one morning clearly looking to settle things with said blonde, whose of course nowhere to be found.

And Alec completely loses any of his usual emotionless mask, his expression runs the gamut of excitement, happiness, and a tingly gooey sweet feeling that curls right through him.

Then he stops himself when he realizes that Magnus is probably into Jace just like the rest of them, probably wants to know where Jace is, so he can confess his ardent feelings for him.  Alec breaks his own heart thinking of Magnus suddenly being dejected upon being abandoned and rejected by Jace.  He pictures Magnus leaving the apartment forever, pictures him half blaming Alec for not even giving him Jace’s current location or maybe a phone number, something he can use to prove Alec wrong.

Only then he notices Magnus seems to have a bored expression as he walks through the hallway visible to Alec from the kitchen, and collects some of his own strewn bits of clothing that were clearly displaced the night before. He sees Magnus collect his things bit by bit and then slowly start to dress and ironically seems to be preparing to leave and he slips on his coat and shoes, before checking his phone and walking toward the door to the apartment and Alec…Alec can’t let that happen.

For the first time in his life, Alec wants this beautiful man, whose covered in glitter and blemished makeup, whose aqua-blue highlights glow in the morning light, whose brown eyes seem to match every part of him just perfectly, up to an including his dusky black mohawk, wants him to stay.

“Wait” Alec manages to breathe out and Magnus hears him, halting suddenly and turns around to look at him.  Only instead of annoyance, Magnus’ eyes seem to brighten the moment he sees Alec and he puts his phone in his pocket, ignoring the next few times it vibrates alerting him to several texts already waiting to be read.

“Who are you?” Magnus asked, his expression turning from one of surprise to a flirtatious surety in 0.5 seconds.

“The roommate” Alec answers.  “I was wondering if you’d like to stay for breakfast?”

“My my, it must be my lucky day to get such an invitation from a handsome man, instead of my usual trip to Starbucks after the Saturday morning walk of shame” Magnus replies walking over to the kitchen, Alec’s eyes following his every graceful movement. “I trust blondie isn't going to come back anytime soon and interrupt us?”

Alec shook his head, feeling slightly guilty. Now came the difficult part.

“You’re just a one night stand to him.  He…doesn’t do well with commitment” Alec admitted, hoping he hadn’t just ruined everything, despite not being able to hold back from it.  He couldn’t deceive this man, no matter how much he wanted him to stay, even if it involved the illusion of Jace’s eventual return.

“Excellent” Magnus hums, moving closer to Alec, close enough to look up into Alec’s hazel eyes and Alec’s heart starts beating even more rapidly. “The feeling is mutual, believe me.”

“I’m Alec” he says softly, unable to help the hopefulness that swells up in his chest.

“I’m quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Alexander” Magnus whispers not quite against Alec’s lips. “Why don’t we do it together?”

“Wha?” Alec reacts as he’s startled out of his Magnus induced daze, a blush spreading across his cheeks and his neck as he tries to process the meaning behind the other man’s words.

“Breakfast” Magnus replies with a mischievous smile tinting his lips "we’ll make it together.“

"Yes I’d lo-yeah, I’d like that” Alec says grinning widely.

They succeed in making breakfast, though not before making a complete mess of the kitchen.  They enjoyed breakfast with bits of pancake batter still caught in their hair.  When Magnus does eventually leave its with Alec’s number saved into his phone and likewise his in Alec’s, with plans to meet for brunch on Sunday.

Jace doesn’t understand Alec’s suddenly lightened mood when he returns to the apartment that afternoon. His brother is humming, something he rarely ever does, there’s pancake batter in Alec’s usually incredibly neat hair and there’s lipstick on his cheek. No, Jace can’t make sense of it and Alec’s answers are infuriatingly cryptic as is his amused “thank you for being an idiot”, something Jace takes immediate offense to and attempts to pummel Alec for, with the unfortunate disadvantage of Alec being much taller and damnably stronger.

He doesn’t even remember Magnus until he walks in on the man having a morning-after breakfast with Alec a few weeks later. Jace gets over his shock and purposefully preens a little to get a reaction, only Magnus doesn’t even look at him, too busy gushing over a shirtless Alec as he pours the coffee, while Magnus sets two plates of eggs in front of them.

Jace’s expression becomes a half fuming pout as he watches how insanely domestic Alec is being with this man Jace remembers picking up at a club some time ago. He doesn’t understand why the man won’t even look at him when he seemed into him before, only now he’s looking at Alec like he’s never seen anything so wonderful in his life.  And…maybe there’s a small part of him that’s a little happy for Alec, because he’s never seen someone else actually choose to look at Alec instead of him, and wow, Jace gets an eyeful the next minute as Magnus kisses Alec sweetly over coffee.

Alec has piece of mind after a minute to offer Jace some coffee and a bit of his eggs, but Jace waves him off and grabs his keys before putting on his coat and slipping out the door. He’ll let Alec have this and…well…there’s always the Starbucks down the street.

Then he meets Simon at the Starbucks and continues to flirt with him over the counter for the next two hours amid the morning rush, secretly whispering judgments about people’s personalities through the drinks they order from his seat nearby.  Even when they sneak away to have a make-out session in the bathroom, Simon keeps going on about various movies he should see and making geek references that Jace only half understands, but is damnably intrigued by.  What was supposed to be a quickie gets postponed in Jace’s mind until after drinks that night. Only they don’t even get to have sex that night, because Simon starts going through the apartments movie collection and spouting off little tidbits of information about each of them.  Jace does manage to shut him up with another make-out session, but then Simon somehow convinces him to watch one of the sci-fic movies that Izzy got them for Christmas and Jace still hasn’t seen and it turns into a semi-calm night of hanging out on the couch.

Jace can honestly say its been a long time since that he’s just hung out with his arms around someone while watching a movie. Then they fall asleep during the end credits and Jace admits he kind of likes the sleepy look Simon gets when he’s just about to fall asleep and he’s trying to fight it so he can keep talking in that hushed tone.  And, dammit Jace finds himself making breakfast the next morning because he can’t really skip out on Simon when they haven’t really done anything.  He kind of liked that movie and Simon wasn’t all that bad, even if he couldn’t seem to shut up about anything.  Jace kept catching himself smiling unconsciously at the image of Simon still wrapped up in that blanket on the couch and…he realizes this is probably going to become something when Alec comes home that morning from Magnus’, takes one look at the situation and smirks at him.

Jace nearly throws the pan at him, nearly, but he remembers that Alec’s reflexes are actually pretty good and his pain tolerance is high, so he might find that pan making a return throw in his direction if he’s not careful.  Alec’s been way more snarky lately now that he’s got a boyfriend, not that Magnus’ sass is any better.

Simon leaves his number after breakfast with no obligation for Jace to call him or so he says, but Jace finds himself wanting to call just to tease him, which eventually turns into another weekend night just like the last. And, dammit he’s sure some of this is Alec’s fault for being such a romantic dork, but Jace can’t say he doesn’t mind having Simon around and eventually starts taking him to clubs with him on Friday and Saturday nights, much to Izzy’s amusement.  Though it isn’t until one of Jace’s former hookups starts trying to pick Simon up that he realizes its too late to turn back.  Pulling Simon into a kiss right in front of said former hookup doesn’t do much to soothe his jealousy until Simon runs his hands up Jace’s arms before moving to grip his back and drag him further into everything Simon.

They go back to Jace’s apartment that night and finally sleep together, only for Jace to wake up late the next morning and, he can’t seem to find it in him to detangle himself from a sleeping Simon. Also for the first time in years Jace actually wants a repeat performance, possibly several or…more, because he really likes having sex with Simon.  The look on Simon’s face when he wakes up to see Jace staring at him is all it takes for Jace to decide he maybe he really really doesn’t want to turn back at all ever if it would mean turning away from Simon.  So he asks Simon what he wants for breakfast and gets the same type of enthusiastic answer he’s come to love.


End file.
